


Welcome to the Club 三思后行(Translation/翻译)

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一份无聊的工作，一次常规的夜班，却让你发现了一份绝密报告，引起生活的重大转折。你的每一个选择都性命攸关。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Welcome to the Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366012) by [JinkyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO). 



> *Gen向无配对  
> *第二人称！！！  
> *本文不旨在按章节顺序阅读，请根据每章末尾的抉择跳转至相应章节  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有的不是归于我

你讨厌这份工作。

夜班；事多；钱少；而且老板是个混球，指望你把桌子上堆得山一样高的待输入文件全搞定之后才下班。去他妈的，你可是名货真价实的硕士！硕士！你好几个月前就该甩手走人了，但是这份小儿科的政府分包工作提供医疗保险呀，还有带薪假期呀。再者，既然你在这个世界上孑然一身，无依无靠，那么你需要钱，不然没法还学生贷款。好吧，抱怨得够多了。你大口灌下剩余的咖啡，然后走回你的工作隔间。

继续工作了。你从堆成小山一样的报告最上方抽出下一份报告，准备把文件夹里厚厚的手写记录转换为数字格式。

封面上有什么地方有点怪怪的，但你还是开始噼噼啪啪地敲字。

报告特工：Corwin, Alicia，女

报告日期：11/01/2010

2010年？难怪报告格式看起来怪怪的。它怎么早没有被输入系统呢？

被好奇心所驱使，你翻开下一页，开始阅读报告。

[继续往下读。 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6736093/chapters/15395434)


	2. Chapter 2

据报告说，这个叫Corwin的特工为国安局效力。报告内容莫名其妙，你勉强看了下去，一目十行地翻过下面几页。Corwin参加的是某种绝密调查。哇啦哇啦……“Denton Weeks”……哇啦哇啦……机器，机器……“Nathan Ingram”……哇啦哇啦……

等等！

你翻回上一页，仔细阅读。Nathan Ingram是那个死于轮渡爆炸案的技术大拿，那是在……2010年。

你迅速合上文件，飞快瞥了一眼工作隔间四周。没人注意你，很好。你再次打开报告，逐字细读。

Ingram发明了某种用于监控公众的机器。美国总统和国家安全顾问助理接掌机器的控制权之后，Corwin奉命清除隐患。

你加快了阅读报告的速度。很快你就看到了你预料的部分：Ingram的死并非意外事故。

噢，天哪。你得再来一杯咖啡了。你把报告塞在几份文件下面，然后起身。就在此时，你的电脑响起了哔哔的提示音，屏幕上跳出一个聊天窗口。

有危险。马上走。报告收到包里，去三号电梯。

你的选择是：

[有点惊慌，但遵从了指示。虽然Crowin的报告有些匪夷所思，但是你经手输入过的政府报告那么多，足够让你相信这是真事。 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6736093/chapters/15395491)

还是：

[瞎扯淡。你关闭聊天窗口，拿起文件去找上司。如果连政府都信不过，那还有谁可以信？ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6736093/chapters/15395437)


	3. Chapter 3

你抓起报告，绕过一个个工作隔间，走进老板的办公室。

“您好，我觉得这里有点问题。" 你一边报告，一边递过文件夹。

你的老板既没有让你详细解释，也没有让你坐下。所以你就那么站着，看你老板阅读了报告的前几页，然后抬眼看着你。 “你看过这份报告？"

“没有。” 你马上否认。

你的老板皱起眉头，重新看向报告。 “好吧，我会确保这份报告被送到正确的地方。你回去工作吧。"

说声谢谢会死啊。但你也不打算吐槽了。你起身，离开。在你反手带上门之前，你看到你的老板拿起电话。

得，这看起来有点不太妙。在你走回办公室的路上，你的心跳加快了。你的老板在给谁打电话？会给你带来麻烦吗？

你实在是太心慌意乱了，所以，当你走回你自己的工作隔间，发现有个陌生人占据了你的座椅时，你都没反应过来，也没觉得害怕。

"Corwins的报告在哪儿？” 陌生人问你。

“拿给我老板了。”

陌生的男人叹气。

这个男人带着枪！

“真希望你没这样做。" 他轻声说。 “跟我走，我们该离开了。"

“我为什么要走？”

“因为再过大概一分钟，一些大坏蛋就会从那台电梯里走出来抓你。信不信由你，但是要我说，等到他们来的时候，你绝对不会希望自己还留在这儿。 "

[你盯着他。](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6736093/chapters/15395500)


	4. Chapter 4

你的电脑又哔哔响了。

快！

反正你也不喜欢这份工作。你关上聊天窗口，抽出报告，塞进包里。

大堂共四部电梯，你朝第三部走去。正在你准备伸手按下行按钮的时候，电梯打开了。里面站了个穿西装的高个子男人。他一把抓住你的胳膊，把你拉进电梯。

“报告拿上了吗？” 电梯门关上的时候，高个子男人问。

[你盯着他。](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6736093/chapters/15395524)


	5. Chapter 5

“我不认识你。”你这么说。

“听着，我们没时间了，你必须信任我。"

“不行。先告诉我你是谁。”

男人的视线越过你，看向你身后的电梯，然后他伸手在耳边轻敲了一下。 “情况你都知道？我需要一个别的方案。"

你决定不再追究你面前的这个男人到底是谁。你朝着你老板的办公室飞奔而去。

男人大喊你的名字，并且高呼：“站住！” 但是这年头谁是白痴呢。现在，你的同事都注意到了这里的情况，纷纷从自己的隔间里走出来。你一路冲撞，一路躲闪，往安全区域跑，肺都要炸了。

“叫保安。" 你气喘吁吁地说，并且急急忙忙伸手锁上门。 “外面有个擅自闯入者！”

“别站门口。”

你朝你老板的办公桌转过身，面对的却是一把黑洞洞的枪口。

“怎么回事？！” 这一切完全是神展开。但你乖乖服从命令，往旁边跨出一步。你的老板打开门。外面站着你的同事。他们之间留出一条通道，六个武装人员正大踏步地朝这间办公室走来。

“就是这个人？” 打头的男人问你的老板。

“怎么了？我什么都没做呀！" 你大声呼喊。他们包围你，不搭理你的问题，直接给你上了手铐，把你带走。他们拖着你离开的时候，你发现你找不到西装男子的身影了。

这是你在清醒状态下的最后一个念头。武装人员推着你进入一座电梯。电梯门一关上，他们便将什么东西兜头套在你脑袋上。然后，你的脖子上感到针尖带来的刺痛。

你想要尖叫，然而世界变得一片漆黑。

——完结——

[重新开始。](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6736093/chapters/15395422)


	6. Chapter 6

电梯下行。你紧紧抓住自己的包，朝里面缩了缩。 “你是谁？”

“你可以叫我约翰。” 陌生男人回答。 “电梯门打开的时候，我们可能得没命地跑。你跟紧我，拿好那份文件。"

“这究竟是因为什么？”

“等我把你送到安全的地方，我会立刻告诉你。"

电梯面板上显示的楼层数层层降低，终于到了一楼。陌生男人示意你站到他身后。电梯门打开。

“快走！” 男人大喊。

第一颗子弹呼啸着紧贴你的脑袋飞过去，发出一声巨响。电梯里弥漫起烟雾。你的耳朵嗡嗡作响。

烟雾太浓，你的视线模糊。你搞不清有多少人在朝你乱枪齐发，也不知道他们是因为什么，但是你听得见你身边沉闷的枪声。你的全副注意力放在你身前的黑色西装上，仿佛你的性命就指着它了。一颗子弹射穿了你的包，带得你踉跄后退一步。你意识到，你的性命真的就指着这个陌生男人了。

你非常肯定，下一颗子弹随时会来。而且你敢说，你会命丧这里，而你的公寓还没好好收拾呢。你的猫Mr. Snuggles会想念你，你的房东则会发现你的私藏小黄书。（*不妨翻译成抱抱先生。）

陌生男人不断前进，你亦步亦趋地跟着他。你不知道过了多久，但是你注意到，钝钝的枪声渐渐稀疏。你听到了远处传来的警笛声。

片刻之后，陌生男人引着你出了办公楼。

警笛声越来越清晰。但现在仍不是问答时间。那个男人抓起你的胳膊，推着你走向一辆靠边等候的车。

他先把你塞进后座，紧接着自己也跳上来，在你身边坐下。.

“开车！”

司机一踩油门，车跑起来了。

“你没事吧？” 西装男子询问。

你飞快地检查了一下你的身体状况。你的心狂跳，眼睛里泪水嘀嗒视线模糊，耳朵里仍像是塞了棉花，但是你没见到血，也没感到哪里疼痛。 “嗯，我没事。"

西装男子差不多算是笑了一笑。 “很好。”

司机往右急拐弯，然后又是往左。

"Finch，我找到号码了。你还好？"

你转头看向西装男子。他不是在对卷头发的司机说话。你猜他是在跟蓝牙耳机另一头的人交谈。 那名“Finch”显然给了西装男子一个肯定的答案，因为他又微笑了一下，然后对司机说： “按照没监控的阴影地图走。去安全屋。"

“喂，刚刚到底是怎么回事？那些人为什么朝我们开枪？”

“他们想要那份文件。" 西装男子回答。 “你身上带手机了吗？” 

你的选择是：

[说没带。但是你身上当然是有手机的，只是你还指着靠它一有机会就报警呢。 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6736093/chapters/15395509)

或者

[继续一错再错地作出不怎么聪明的人生选择，乖乖把手机上交给西装男子。 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6736093/chapters/15395563)


	7. Chapter 7

“我把它忘在办公桌上了。” 你回答。

“好极了。那样我们还能多一点时间。"

“你怎么知道那份文件的？"

“我有可靠情报。听着，我们就快到了，你剩下的问题先等等再问，行吗？"

你的车大概又开了十五分钟左右，然后车在一座深色的褐石屋外靠边停下。夜这样深，路上没有行人，这段经历越来越让人觉得毛骨悚然了。

西装男子先下了车。然后你也跌跌撞撞地跟了下去。最后下车的是司机。这还是你第一次正面看到他。司机身材矮壮，那范儿说他是警察你都信，要不是他参与了这次可怕的“绑架”。

你把手伸到口袋里，想确认手机还在。

“好了，答疑时间到。” 高个子一面引着你往褐石屋的正门走，一面说。

[你跟着他。](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6736093/chapters/15395569)


	8. Chapter 8

“带了。” 你一面说，一面伸手去拿包。这是你第一次检查子弹对它造成的伤害：包上有一个洞，洞的边缘有焦痕。看向包里的时候，你发现你的手机被射中了，屏幕已经碎裂。你小心翼翼地把它递过去。

这只手机花了你七百大洋呢！

西装男子从口袋里拿出一只塑料袋，把手机整个扔进去，免得碎玻璃把手指划伤。然后他小心地打开机盖，拔出电池。

“这个延保不会保的。” 你气馁地说。

“大概是不行。”

“你说他们一通瞎射就为了这份文件，那你是怎么知道的？"

“我有可靠情报。听着，我们就快到了，你剩下的问题先等等再问，行吗？"

你的车大概又开了十五分钟左右，然后车在一座深色的褐石屋外靠边停下。夜这样深，路上没有行人，这段经历越来越让人觉得毛骨悚然了。

西装男子先下了车。然后你也跌跌撞撞地跟了下去。最后下车的是司机。这还是你第一次正面看到他。司机身材矮壮，那范儿说他是警察你都信，要不是他参与了这次可怕的“绑架”。

“好了，答疑时间到。” 高个子一面引着你往褐石屋的正门走，一面说。

[你跟着他。 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6736093/chapters/15395575)


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

安全屋是一间安防严密的顶楼公寓。西装男子率先走进去，跟在后面的是你，最后是那个像警察的家伙。

"Finch？”

“来了，Mr. Reese。”

一名小个子眼镜男穿着一套非常华丽的三件套西装一瘸一拐地走进房间。

“请坐。” Finch对你说。 “要我帮你那点儿喝的吗？水？"

“拿点儿劲更大的饮料吧。我们和Decimal的人正面交锋过了。"

“哦天哪！你们没事吧？！”

“我们没事，眼镜儿。" 像警察的人说。

“是啊，没事。" 你接口。 “但我觉得不妨喝点儿更提神的。"

“好的。” Finch指指房间那一头的橱柜。

警察样的男子把你引到椅子前坐下，他去倒饮料。一屁股坐进柔软的椅子。你注意到被打中的不止你的包而已。John的外套像个筛子，全是带着焦痕的弹孔。

假警察端着一杯威士忌回来了。所有人就座，你言归正传。

“现在能告诉我答案了吗？” 你开口问。 “你们是谁啊？”

“我们是来帮助你的人。” Finch冷静地回答。 “今晚，你看到了不该看到的东西，一些可能威胁到某些当权者的信息。"

"Corwin的报告？"

“是的。” Finch看着你的包。 “我能看看吗？”

“它是政府绝密档案。"

“没错。所以，问题来了：它为什么会出现在你的桌上？"

“不对。” 你打断他的话。 “问题是，你怎么知道它出现在我的桌上？"

“我们擅长这个。” Finch斟酌着回答。 “我们……了解很多事。"

你一下子全明白了。他们知道这份文件，是因为你开始着手把这份文件输入系统。“Ingram的机器！”

Finch和John飞快交换了一个眼神。而貌似警察的人看起来一头雾水。

“这么说，你看过档案了？" Finch问。

“我……翻了一下。" 说完，你喝了一口威士忌。

“有什么问题吗？” 警察相的人问。

“没什么搞不定的，Lionel。”

哟嚯，像警察的人叫这个名字啊。

“我能看看文件吗？” Finch再次询问。你把包递给他。

你啜着威士忌。芬奇飞快地一页页翻动。当他翻到关于Ingram那部分内容时，你看见他的脸色变得惨白，但他什么都没说，沉默着继续往下看。房间安静下来，只有纸张的窸窣声。

在你的口袋里，你的手机嗡嗡震响。Reese马上瞬移到你身边，粗暴搜身，直到他找出手机。

下一秒钟，警报声响起。

"Lionel！” Reese大喝。 “去武器库拿枪！"

Reese把你的手机扔在咖啡桌上，向厚重的大门跑去。Finch现在在你身边，引着你向公寓的另一侧走。

第二个警报响起，然后是第三个。这是电梯枪战准备重演了么！

“拿着，搭档。” Lionel带着两把巨大枪械回来了。你回头，看到他将其中一把递给Reese，然后将枪架好，对准大门口。 

"Finch，进密室！” Reese喊。紧接着，一声巨大的爆炸声，整座楼都晃动了一下。

Finch将你推进一个橱子，将你一个人锁在里头。这就是密室……

你听到并且感受到又一次爆炸，然后是机关枪的哒哒声。这场战斗似乎没完没了，直到一切突然安静，就像当时在电梯里一样。

透过厚厚的墙壁，你听得到隐隐约约的说话声。你缩在狭小空间里，屏住呼吸。

又一种声音响起：尖锐的呼呼声。

Finch，Reese，或者Lionel，他们应该都用不上喷灯。

喷灯声持续响了差不多二十分钟。你惊慌失措地试图寻找一个出口，比如暗门。但是没有。这个时候你终于意识到，你将命丧于此。

——完结——

[重新开始。](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6736093/chapters/15395422)


	10. Chapter 10

安全屋是一间安防严密的顶楼公寓。西装男子率先走进去，跟在后面的是你，最后是那个像警察的家伙。

"Finch？”

“来了，Mr. Reese。”

一名小个子眼镜男穿着一套非常华丽的三件套西装一瘸一拐地走进房间。

“请坐。” Finch对你说。 “要我帮你拿点儿喝的吗？水？"

“拿点儿劲更大的饮料吧。”Reese把你坏掉的手机扔在咖啡桌上。“我们和Decimal的人正面交锋过了。"

“哦天哪！你们没事吧？！”

“我们没事，眼镜儿。" 像警察的人说。

“是啊，没事。" 你接口。 “但我觉得不妨喝点儿更提神的。"

“好的。” Finch指指房间那一头的橱柜。

警察样的男子把你引到椅子前坐下，他去倒饮料。一屁股坐进柔软的椅子，你注意到被打中的不止你的包而已。John的外套像个筛子，全是带着焦痕的弹孔。

假警察端着一杯威士忌回来了。所有人就座，你言归正传。

“现在能告诉我答案了吗？” 你开口问。 “你们是谁啊？”

“我们是来帮助你的人。” Finch冷静地回答。 “今晚，你看到了不该看到的东西，一些可能威胁到某些当权者的信息。"

"Corwin的报告？"

“是的。” Finch看着你的包。 “我能看看吗？”

“它是政府绝密档案。"

“没错。所以，问题来了：它为什么会出现在你的桌上？"

“不对。” 你打断他的话。 “问题是，你怎么知道它出现在我的桌上？"

“我们擅长这个。” Finch斟酌着回答。 “我们……了解很多事。"

你一下子全明白了。他们知道这份文件，是因为你开始着手把这份文件输入系统。“Ingram的机器！”

Finch和John飞快交换了一个眼神。而貌似警察的人看起来一头雾水。

“这么说，你看过档案了？" Finch问。

“我……翻了一下。" 说完，你喝了一口威士忌。

“有什么问题吗？” 警察相的人问。

“没什么搞不定的，Lionel。”

哟嚯，像警察的人叫这个名字啊。

“我能看看文件吗？” Finch再次询问。你把包递给他。

你啜着威士忌。芬奇飞快地一页页翻动。当他翻到关于Ingram那部分内容时，你看见他的脸色变得惨白，但他什么都没说，沉默着继续往下看。房间安静下来，只有纸张的窸窣声。

过了很久，他合上文件夹。你的直觉告诉你，报告里透露了一些非常骇人听闻的信息，而Finch黯然的表情证实了你的猜测。

“你面临巨大的危险。” 终于，他说。

“来自哪里？政府？！"

“其中之一而已。”

“没道理啊。这甚至都不是一份货真价实的报告。" 你脱口而出。

Finch、Reese还有Lionel全抬眼盯着你。

“什么？”

“这份报告，” 你伸手去咖啡桌上拿起文件夹。 “报告里关于Ingram和他的机器的内容都是正常的，但是这里，读读看，" 你的手指指向一组凌乱的句子：在，那之后我速度安，排了一系列，安全渠道，用-于找回敏感-项目……

“没人会这样写报告。标点错误，措辞别扭，在国安局身居高位的人不可能连英语语法都过不了关。  
"  
Finch从文件夹里抽了一页手写报告出来。

"Corwin，” 你往下说， “或者撰写报告的人，不管是谁，都是在用句子或者单词传达额外的信息。"

Finch又抽了一页出来，和之前的那一页两相比对。 “何出此言？”

“我研究生时期就是学这个的。这是一种加密方式。你得对你寻找的信息略知一二，而且解码也得花一些时间，但这里头肯定隐藏了信息。"

“那你能够解读出其中的信息吗？” Finch慢慢地问。

“当然。大概需要好几天，但我做事还是挺快的。"

Finch朝你微微一笑，然后转身对Lionel说： “麻烦你帮我们的客人续个杯。Mr. Reese，借一步说话？”

Finch和Reese走出房间，Lionel拿着一整瓶苏格兰威士忌到你旁边。

“老实说，” 你又倒了一杯酒， “这是怎么回事，到底？"

Lionel耸肩膀。 “还是让眼镜儿负责回答你的问题吧。"

“这样啊，那你又负责些什么呢？"

“呵呵，跑跑腿，打打杂。"

Lionel这是睁眼说瞎话呢。不过你还没来得及戳穿他，Finch和Reese回来了。Finch重新坐下，而Reese继续站在他身侧。

“正如我先前所说，你的性命危在旦夕。如果你的猜测不假，文件里真的埋藏了更多的信息，那么现在在追杀你的情报机构恐怕数不胜数。”

你将剩下的威士忌一饮而尽。不管Finch在暗示什么，似乎隐姓埋名直到事情平息不是个可行方案。

“我说过，我们可以帮助你。而现在，我相信你也能帮助我们。"

“怎么帮？解读这份报告？然后呢？"

“我们会为你安排工作。” Finch脸上闪过一个浅浅的笑容。”只不过——”

“凡事都有条件哪。”

“不幸的是，确实如此。就这件事，我可以给你提供一份工作，只不过你需要理解，你和你过去的生活从此一刀两断了，从你将这份报告输入系统时起。"

这个工作的附带条件让你心里沉甸甸的。 “我一直窝在这儿也行不通呀。” 你说。

“确实行不通。我会打点好一切，但是这需要一点点时间。"

"Mr. Snuggles!" 你大喊， “我养了只猫，它叫Mr. Snuggles。”

你看到Finch和Reese又一次交换眼神。

“我让Shaw去办。" Reese说。 

“我们会把你的猫接过来。还有别的问题？"

“我还有别的退路么？” 你问。

“更好的没有了。” Finch皱眉。

“所以我猜我算是接受了吧。”

“请你注意，我们并不能承诺你万无一失，你仍有死于非命的可能性。”

“反正我现在也是死路一条。”

Reese的嘴角翘起，勾成一个半笑。他向你伸出手。 “欢迎加入派对。” 

——完结——

[恭喜通关。再来一次。](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6736093/chapters/15395422)


End file.
